Dark Side
by Heart-Crossed
Summary: Two people who know each other's dark sides and embrace it as apart of the person they love...well, trying to separate them is almost damn near impossible. Features a united Liason, CarSon being idiots, and various other characters who will make complete fools of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

As night falls over the small town, Elizabeth Webber stands in front of her full length mirror, doing a final check on her outfit for the night. A red spaghetti strap blouse topped by her black leather jacket matched with her black leather jeans, form fitted as well as snug, and her black biker boots.

Her boyfriend, Jason Morgan, will be home soon. When he does get there, he'll get ready, and then they'll be on their way to the Nurses' Ball with his two best friends. It was no secret that neither of them liked her, but it was also no secret that she couldn't care less. She loves her boyfriend and - because that's true - she simply tolerates them.

"Hey." she greets her boyfriend at the door, helping him out of his leather jacket.

"Hey." he greets her back, pulling her into his arms once she hangs his jacket up. "Why do you always have to make it so hard for me to take you out?"

"Simply incentive to get back home sooner." she smirks, her eyes sliding closed as his lips come crashing into hers. Each kiss seemed to leave her wanting more, never feeling like enough. "We can always stay in."

"Nice try." he shakes his head, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Tonight's important to both of us, remember?"

"I remember." she sighs, stepping out of his embrace. "Gun."

"Its not going to be that bad tonight." he assures her as he hands over his gun for her to place on the desk. "Promise."

"Making promises you can't keep...for shame, Morgan." she smiles slightly, leaning against the back of the club chair. "If you hurry, we can have a beer before we have to meet them downstairs."

"If they start up, we'll leave." he promises, leaning over and kissing her softly. "Okay?"

"Okay." she agrees, shaking her head. "Now hurry up. I want that beer."

"I won't be long."

Watching him walk up the stairs, Elizabeth waits for him to round the corner before she turns her focus to her sketch pad on the chair. Settling into the chair, she decides to kill time by finishing off a couple of her sketches that needed just a few final touches to be completed. She has an art exhibition in a couple days and these sketches will tie the entire show together.

The sound of a door opening and closing upstairs prompts Elizabeth to set her sketch pad to the side before rising to her feet. Her boyfriend usually takes about five minutes to get dressed, giving her enough time to walk into the kitchen, get the beer, and meet him at the bottom of the steps when he's done.

"You sure you want to go out tonight?" Elizabeth comments, looking him over before handing him a bottle of beer. "Because, dressed like that, it doesn't seem like it."

"We're going out tonight." Jason shakes his head with a slight smirk. "How was your day?"

"Where to start?" she counters, walking over to sit on the couch with him. "Got into a fight with my brother, gossiped about by my sister, and got hit on by Luke's son."

"Lucky?"

"It sure wasn't Ethan." she says plainly, downing half her beer. "I swear, the guy gets creepier every time I see him."

"There was a time that you used to be in love with him."

"Don't remind me." she sighs, looking at him seriously. "Anyway, that pretty much sums up my day."

"Do I want to know why you fought with your brother this time?"

"Same fight, different day." she assures him. "What about you? How was work?"

"Complicated." Jason admits, downing the rest of his beer before setting it down. "Thanks to Vince, I had to reroute our entire shipment log."

"Vince was the mole?" she looks at him curiously. "Can't say I saw that one coming."

"Yeah." he rubs the back of his neck to loosen the tension. "Anyway, when I finally had the shipments settled, two forklifts jammed and we had to clear out the main warehouse for a surprise raid."

"I'm sorry you had a tough day." she says softly, straddling his lap, running her fingers through his hair. "But, knowing you, I know you handled it with a straight face."

"Don't I always?"

"You wouldn't be my boyfriend if you didn't." she counters, kissing him soundly, enjoying the fact that he was giving her control of the kiss. "Tonight, I'll make it worth your while for the day you had."

"You're on." he smirks, kissing her forehead before standing them both up. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

Handing him his gun, Elizabeth waits for him to secure it at the small of his back before helping him into his jacket, smirking slightly when he turns around to face her. He knows, better than anyone, just how much she hated spending time with his friends, but he also knows that she'd do it all day every day if it made him happy. Just like he'd spend the day with her friends if it meant putting a smile on her face.

Getting downstairs, they met up with the guards, giving Jason the chance to go over the security detail for the event. Once he was sure that everything was set and locked up tight, they moved on to meet up with his best friends, Sonny and Carly Corinthos. Two of Elizabeth's most loyal haters.

"Jason!" Carly says with a bright smile as they approach, her smile dropping when she notices that Jason's in his usual attire. "Why aren't you wearing the tux we bought you?"

"After the day I just had, I'm gonna wear what I'm gonna wear." Jason says plainly, shaking his partner's hand. "Everything's set at the hotel."

"Good." Sonny shakes his head. "Shall we?"

"This is a classy event, Jase." Carly complains further, eyeing him intently. "You're the one that said this event means a lot to you."

"Jason's a grown ass man. What he wears is none of your damn business." Elizabeth states plainly, walking over to where one of the guards, Johnny, was opening the door. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Liz." Johnny replies, smiling slightly. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she returns his smile before sliding into the limo.

"Do you seriously have to bring her with you?" Carly asks Jason, looking at him irritably. "I mean, come on, what the hell do you see in that?"

"Don't start." Jason says sternly before sliding into the limo and taking his seat beside Elizabeth.

Slipping his hand into hers, they wait for Sonny and Carly to get into the limo before giving the driver the okay to head to the hotel. While Sonny and Jason start talking about pretty much anything, Elizabeth stares out the window at the passing scenery while Carly glares at her from her spot beside Sonny. Clearly it was going to be a long night.

"I don't care what it takes." Carly states, snapping her bread stick in half, watching Jason and Elizabeth as they get a drink at the bar. "I'm going to split them up if its the last thing I do!"

"Not another one of your plans." Sonny sighs, downing his glass of scotch. "Do we really need to go through another one?"

"Shut up." Carly snaps, turning her attention to him. "Besides, its already be set into motion."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really." Carly smirks, rising to her feet. "Dance with me."

While Carly's mind began to think up more phases to her plan, Jason and Elizabeth return to the table to enjoy some time alone and couple bottles of beer. So far, the night has yet to progress any further than the normal back and forth snide comments between Carly and Elizabeth. Something Jason was glad about because he really wanted to enjoy the night out with his girlfriend.

"I can hear you thinking." Jason teases when they finally settle their chairs in an angle where she's sitting in front of him and laying back against his chest. "What's on your mind?"

"My Grams." she sighs, setting her beer down on the table. "She hasn't responded to my invitation yet."

"You're afraid she won't come?"

"Kind of." she admits, smiling slightly when his hands come around to rest on her abdomen. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I thought we were starting to get past things."

"Give her time." Jason kisses her temple. "She'll come around."

"I hope so." she sighs, turning her focus to the stage when Alan Quartermaine walks on stage. "I really want her to be there."

"And she will be." Jason promises, making a silent promise to do whatever it took to get that old lady to Elizabeth's art exhibition.

While the night continued on, Jason and Elizabeth were starting to feel comfortable in saying that the night was turning out to be better than they had expected. Whenever going out into public on a double date with Sonny and Carly, they usually wait until the end of the night to decide whether it had been a good night or not. And when its not a good night, well, they spend the remainder of the night turning it into a good one on their own.

"Hi, you're Jason, right?" a blonde comes up to him at the bar, Elizabeth having gone to the ladies' room.

"Yeah." Jason replies, gesturing to the bartender before holding up the two empty bottles of beer.

"Aren't you gonna ask who I am?" she counters, smirking seductively.

"I would if I cared." he retorts, wishing the bartender would hurry up with the beer.

"Well, I'm Courtney." she says simply, hopping up onto the bar stool. "I'm a friend of Carly's."

"Of course you are." Jason says plainly, taking the beer from the bartender before turning to walk away, only for the blonde to block his way. "Move."

"No need to be so rude." she says softly, reaching up and touching his arm. "Wow, you're built."

"Take your hand off my boyfriend." Elizabeth states from behind Courtney.

"What, afraid of a little competition?" Courtney counters. "With a man like him, you should be expecting it by now."

"I don't see any competition." Elizabeth states plainly. "All I see is a woman too desperate to realize she couldn't stand a chance even if she was standing in front of him with nothing but a smile on."

"Big talk from a small girl." Courtney counters, getting into Elizabeth's personal space. "You're all bark, no bite."

"Of course you'd use a dog reference." Elizabeth scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Seeing as you are one."

"Ready to get out of here?" Jason asks, pushing past Courtney and slipping his hand into hers.

"More than ready." Elizabeth states, taking the beers and putting it on the bar before walking with Jason to the table.

"Pull something like that again, Carly and you won't like what happens." Jason states, glaring at his best friend. "We're leaving."

Handing over their donation, Jason and Elizabeth have one of the guards take them home before they set off on a bike ride up the winding road. It was no surprise to either of them that Carly would try to have someone seduce him, it was kind of expected by now. Jason was just angry with the fact that she couldn't leave tonight alone and screw with them some other day. Tonight meant a lot to both of them and they were forced to leave because of Carly's childish tactics.

"If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure you promised to make my crappy day worth my while." Jason whispers as they lay down on the blanket spread over the bridge to nowhere.

"Oh, you remembered correctly." she smirks, looking up at him with love in her eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." he assures, kissing her softly before brushing her bangs from her face. "I love you!"

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

Its been a week since Elizabeth art exhibition and she still couldn't believe that her Gram had shown up. Every day since the exhibition, her grandmother has called at least twice a day, joining her for breakfast a couple times and even buying her a gift for no apparent reason. She wasn't sure what prompted her grandmother's sudden change of heart, but she was almost certain that Jason had a hand in it.

Turning to look at her sleeping boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of him fast asleep. There aren't many people that Jason would trust enough to drop his guard around and only one person he'd trust enough to fall asleep around. Her. Elizabeth couldn't even begin to describe what having that kind of trust felt like.

To know that she was the only person he trusted enough to be completely unguarded around, suffice to say that it made her that much more adamant to never do anything to make him change his mind. To have his trust made Elizabeth give her trust easily and unconditionally. The same went for her heart.

"Stop staring." his husky voice says softly, sliding his arm to rest over her lap. "Its hard for me to sleep when you do that."

"And here I thought you were asleep." she counters teasingly, running her fingers along the length of his arm.

"I was." he assures, stroking the side of her leg with his fingers. "I felt you staring."

"Sure you did." she laughs softly when he finally opens his eyes to look at her. "I'm not going to apologize. I like watching you while you sleep."

"Did I ask for an apology?" he counters, moving to where he was at eye level with her. "I like watching you sleep, too."

"I know." she smirks, leaning in and kissing him softly. "I'm not always asleep when you do."

"I know."

Laughing softly, Elizabeth closes her eyes as Jason's lips move to claim hers, successfully cutting off anything she was about to say in return. Like every other time before, the kiss takes on a life of its own, drowning them in their love and pulling them into the same old song and dance that they loved so much.

Every movement, every touch, sends sparks through both of them, feeling both new and known at the same time. Elizabeth had always wondered if the feeling would end, if they'd become so accustomed to each other that it would no longer feel new anymore, but thankfully that time hasn't come yet. And she prays it never will.

"What time is it?" Jason asks her after they finally get washed up and changed.

"Little after nine in the evening." Elizabeth admits, pulling on her jacket before turning to face him. "Don't feel bad, Jason. You needed to sleep."

"Still." he sighs, walking over to pull her into his arms. "I just wasted an entire day that could have been spent with you."

"You did spend it with me." she reminds him, kissing him softly. "True, you were unconscious the entire time, but you spent it with me none the less."

"Not the same thing." Jason says seriously, looking at her intently. "I hate sleeping the day away. You know that."

"I know...but now you have the energy to take me out tonight." Elizabeth points out, handing him his leather jacket. "You up for it?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jason counters, seeing that gleam in her eyes that meant they were in for one hell of a night.

"You'll see." she says simply, sliding her hand into his. "Come on."

Their night started with a bike ride through town, with her as the driver, making it up the winding road and back again. Jason had to admit, though he doesn't let her do it often, he enjoyed the few times that she ended up deciding where they're meant to go. Tonight is no different and he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry." Jason apologizes for the tenth time since they arrived back at Harbor View Towers.

"Stop apologizing." Elizabeth demands, taking his hand in hers as they walk into the building and onto the elevator. "I accept your job and that means accepting Sonny's constant calls and interference. We're okay."

"Yeah?" he moves to pin her up against the back of the elevator, staring deeply into her eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?"

"I ask myself that question every single day I find you laying beside me in bed." she admits, moving to wrap her arms around his waist. "I love you and, because that's true, nothing Sonny or Carly do will ever get me to walk away."

"I love you." he whispers, claiming her lips swiftly, bringing his hands up to frame her face. "You are my life."

"I know." she assures, sighing when the bell dings and the doors open up. "Time to see what the tyrant wants."

"Come on." he moves out of her embrace to slip his hand into hers. "An hour at most...then its just you and me for the rest of the night. Promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Morgan." she says seriously, standing outside of Sonny's penthouse.

"Oh, that's one promise I'm definitely gonna keep it." Jason says simply as he gestures for Ritchie to announce them. "I'm still looking forward to the night you had planned."

"Well, in that case, make it a half hour at most." Elizabeth glances down at her watch. "We'll barely have enough time if we stay any longer."

"Half an hour it is then." he smirks, leaning in to kiss her temple. "Promise."

Hand in hand, Jason and Elizabeth walk into the Corinthos penthouse to deal with whatever had Sonny's panties in a bunch this time. The moment they walked through the door however, Elizabeth knew that Jason would soon be leaving town, just by the look on Sonny's face.

Its a mixture of worry and anxiety, but a glimmer of satisfaction that Jason would be out of town and away from her. Its a look that Elizabeth has memorized. Its a look she hated. And a look she wished she'd never have to see so soon. Yet there was the look and soon her boyfriend will be on a plane out of town to handle whatever disaster that Sonny created.

While Sonny and Jason walk into the kitchen to discuss their business, her boyfriend's only demand whenever she's around, Elizabeth walks over to stand by the balcony windows. She could feel Carly's smug face watching her, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was where Jason was going and how long he'd be gone. Sonny and Carly can feel as smug as they want, she was focused on the most important thing in her life, Jason. No matter what anyone thinks, her life would mean nothing without Jason. She'd mean nothing without him.

"Ready?" Jason says from behind her, placing both hands on either sides of her shoulder. "I made sure it was less than half an hour."

"I know." she whispers, taking a deep breath before turning to face him. "I'm ready."

"Elizabeth..."

"Later." she says seriously, slipping her hand into his. "I have a night planned for us, remember?"

Walking past Carly and Sonny, who found themselves on the couch, Elizabeth and Jason walk out of the building and make their way to his bike before taking off into the night. Though she knew the conversation that waited for them later that night, Elizabeth forced herself to stay in the moment and focus on the night she had planned for them. She'll be damned if she let Sonny and Carly ruin the night she worked so hard to put together.

Pulling the bike into Jake's, Elizabeth took hold of his hand and walked him through the doors, right up to his favorite pool table (apart from the one in their home, of course) and started to rack up the balls. Jason knew right away that this would be one of those nights and he only wishes that Sonny didn't place that damn grey cloud overhead. He'll let that cloud linger for now, ignoring it the best he can, because he knows they'll be confronting it soon enough.

"Hey, love birds." Ethan Lovett's voice brings them out of their little bubble, both turning to greet their friend.

"Hey, Ethan." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Heard you teamed up with Luke to open up a floating casino."

"You heard correctly, love." Ethan smirks, moving to shake Jason's hand before accepting the beer from the waitress. "You feel generous enough to help with the decor?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shrugs, grabbing her beer from the pool table. "Let me know when you've got things finalized and I'll stop by."

"Will do." Ethan assures before turning to Jason. "Care to play against someone that won't kick your ass as much?"

"Sure." Jason says after getting the approval from Elizabeth. "One game."

"One's all I got time for." Ethan agrees, taking the pool stick that Elizabeth holds out for him. "Thanks, love."

Taking her seat at the table closest to the pool table, Elizabeth kicks up her heels and cradles her beer in her hands as she watches the two men go at it in their game. She noticed Jason's focus diverting to her every now and then, but she wouldn't indulge him right now. Right now's about having fun and Ethan's just the person to get them out of their funk.

One game turned into two, which turned into three, ending with Jason the victor and Ethan paying up. Once she was sure that they were finally done with their game, Elizabeth rises to her feet and walks over to stand by her boyfriend, accepting the goodbye hug from Ethan.

"As much as I love getting my ass handed to me by you, mate, I have to blow out of here." Ethan says, grabbing his jacket from where he tossed it. "Look forward to my call in a day or two, kay?"

"I will." Elizabeth assures before watching him shake Jason's hand and walk out of the bar.

Once Ethan was out the door, Jason and Elizabeth decide that its time to end their night and pay for their beers before heading out. This time, Jason's the one to sit in front, after she tells him that they'll be heading back to the penthouse.

Jason could feel her clinging to him and it had his heart aching, knowing that she'd be without him soon and he'll be without her. As quickly as the thought entered his mind, he banished it just as quickly. That conversation is for the end of the night, they still had a good amount of time left before they'll be forced to have it.

Slipping the key into the lock, he unlocks the door and pushes it open, completely in shock at what he finds. All throughout the penthouse are small flame-less candles, soft music playing in the background, rose pedals spread all over the floor and a six pack of beer sitting on ice near the couch.

"How?" he asks, glancing down at her.

"Your sister helped me out." she admits, pulling him inside and closing the door. Helping him out of his jacket as she said, "Dance with me."

"Anything you want." he swears, helping her out of her jacket. "Its yours."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Starting off with a dance, or two, Elizabeth decides that she's had enough of dancing and stops him from holding her. For a moment, he's confused, but soon he gets the picture and slips his hand into hers, knowing exactly where they were going.

Grabbing the last two bottles of beer, Elizabeth and Jason walk up the stairs to their bedroom, beginning the same old song and dance that they loved so much. Though it was bittersweet, with his impending departure, they both relished in it, as they always did.

"I guess we should talk now." Elizabeth says in a hushed tone, running her fingers up an down his chest.

"Yeah...I guess we should." he agrees, softly stroking her hair. "I won't be gone that long."

"How long is not that long?" she counters, shutting her eyes as she listens to his words.

"Two weeks...maybe three." he confesses, feeling her tense up for a moment before relaxing again. "I'll be in Puerto Rico..."

"Which means you won't be able to call me." she sighs, turning to look at him. "I hate it when you go there."

"I know." he sighs, kissing her softly. "I'll try to get it done as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises."

"And that's why I worry." she shakes her head, nestling her face into his chest. "When you can't make a promise, its never good for me."

"I'm coming back to you." he swears, moving her to look at him. "I'm coming back to you, Elizabeth! That much I can promise."

"You better." she swears, staring him in the eyes, intently. "Because Carly and Sonny will have hell to pay if you don't."

"Elizabeth..." he tries to protest, but she simply slams her lips against his, cutting off anything he could have or would have said.

"I love you, Jason Morgan! You are my life." she says seriously, framing his face in her hands. "If I lose you, I lose everything. You understand me?"

"I understand." he says softly, staring into her eyes. "You're the same for me."

"Good." she says seriously before nestling into him once again. "Just...just be careful."

"Always."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

Knowing he would be gone for a long stretch of time, they made the most of the last day they had together. Spending the entire day in the penthouse, going out for a ride through the night, and finally making love until the time came for them to accept the inevitable. Midnight. No matter how much they wanted to fight it, the time has come to take Jason to the airport and send him off to Puerto Rico.

In all her life, Elizabeth has never hated a country as much as she hated Puerto Rico. It wasn't rational to hate a country on the sole reason of her boyfriend's inability to call her while he's working there, but she does. She hates it and she wishes that he never had to go there ever again.

While he's in the shower getting ready to head out, Elizabeth is packing his travel bag with all the essentials that he'll be needing. Three of his signature t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, a handful of socks, and two of his leather gloves. Deodorant, toothpaste, tooth brush, mouth wash, and a couple of Stan Original calling cards for when he checks in with Sonny.

Zipping the bag shut, Elizabeth drops onto the bed, knowing that he will soon be gone and she'll be left all alone in their home. As quickly as the thoughts flood her mind, she banishes them just as quickly. This is his job and it was hard enough for him to leave her without her bawling out like a waterfall. She'll be strong. She had to be. Its the only thing that will get him on that plane without worrying about her as much.

So, for the sake of her boyfriend's sanity, Elizabeth pushes herself off the bed to get his clothes ready for him. He wouldn't be in the shower for much longer and she had to get her poker face on. She just had to survive long enough to take him to the airport, watch him walk onto the plane and wait for it to take off. That's it. After that, the tears can fall freely and her heart can break openly, but not now. Now she has to be strong.

"Hey." he says softly in her ear, walking up to wrap his arms around her from behind as she stands by the window. "Its time."

"I know." she whispers, closing her eyes as she leans back against him. "I'm ready."

"Be safe while I'm gone." he whispers, shutting his eyes as he holds her. "Don't take up any lost causes and try to play the hero, okay?"

"I won't." she says, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I'm serious, Elizabeth." he sighs, turning her to look at him. "You have this instinct to help people, to protect the weak and shelter them from their problems, which I love about you..."

"You just don't want me doing it while you're in Puerto Rico and out of reach." she finishes for him. "I know. This isn't your first time going to Puerto Rico, Jason."

"True." he shakes his head. "But, do you even remember what happened the last time I was in Puerto Rico?"

"Fair enough." she amends, smiling slightly. "No lost causes or playing the hero. Okay?"

"Promise me."

"Jason..." she drags out his name, letting him know just how unfair she thinks he's being.

"Promise me, Elizabeth." he says firmly. "I might be gone for almost a month and I need to know that you're going to be safe while I'm gone."

"But..."

"Not buts." he states, trying to get through to her. "You didn't promise me last time and I almost lost you. I need you to promise me this time. That way I know you won't put yourself at risk."

"Okay." she sighs, wrapping her arms around him. "I promise, no lost causes or playing the hero."

"Thank you." he breathes a sigh of relief, enveloping her in his arms. "This never gets any easier."

"You're telling me."

Accepting that it was time to leave, they gather Jason's things and head out to Elizabeth's car, knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle riding the bike back without him. Normally she would be gunning to drive, but the bike always felt so empty without him there with her.

As they walk out of the penthouse, the door to Sonny's penthouse opens up. Carly, with tears in her eyes, looks at Jason as if she was heart broken. A look that Elizabeth has memorized, as well. Carly always acted like the wounded girlfriend whenever Jason had to be out of reach. Which, of course, made Elizabeth sick to her stomach.

"Oh, Jason!" Carly throws her arms around him, prompting Elizabeth to take his bags before the she devil knocked him over and his things went flying. Like last time. "I can't believe Sonny is sending to Puerto Rico of all places! Why couldn't it be the island or somewhere else? Why Puerto Rico? I mean, who am I gonna call when I need help?"

"_Your husband._" Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Carly." he says warningly, hugging her back, supporting most of her weight. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure." Carly scoffs, clinging tightly to him. "You'll be gone for almost a month! That's way too long."

"I was gone for three months the last time I went to Puerto Rico." he reminds her, looking over her head when Sonny walks out of the penthouse. "You'll be fine and I have to get going."

"At least let us take you to the air strip." Carly pleads, hoping he'd let them. "You never let us take you. Please, Jason?"

"Elizabeth's taking me." Jason says, moving to stand beside her before jabbing the down button. "I'll see you when I get back."

"You're gonna be gone for a long time, Jase." Carly protests, swallowing back a glare as she talks to him. "The least you could do is allow us to see you off."

"He said no." Elizabeth says bitingly, taking hold of his hand as the doors open up, walking onto the elevator with him. "And we're leaving before he's late."

"He can't be late!" Carly snaps, giving up the charade. "Its their plane!"

"Oh, look at that, the doors are closing." Elizabeth says, jabbing at the button that shuts the doors. "Tough luck, huh, Carly?"

Once the doors shut, she allowed herself to relax a bit, turning to find Jason smirking at her. Laughing softly, she hands him his bag, knowing exactly what was running through his mind. Though he wishes that she could be on better terms with his best friends, Jason finds that he enjoys watching her go head to head with Carly. Especially when its over him.

Carly has a tendency to fight for him, something he's used to, but Elizabeth doesn't just fight for him. She fights along side him and that's what had him fighting harder than he usually did. If she's willing to stand by his side, fight the world twice over, Jason will do the same a hundred fold.

"I love you." he says on a hushed tone as they hit the garage level.

"I love you." she says in that same tone just as the doors open up. "Ready?"

"No." he admits, taking her hand in his. "I'm never ready to leave you."

Walking in silence, they get into her car and head off to the airstrip, hand in hand the whole way. The closer they got to the air strip, the further away they wanted to be, neither looking forward to the two or more weeks that he'll be gone. Knowing that anything was possible and anything could happen. Given their luck, each and every last possible disaster was more than likely to happen.

Finally arriving at the airstrip, the two lovers kiss goodbye before she stands by and watches him board the plane. Just as he's about to walk into the plane, standing at the top of the stairs, Jason turns back to look at her, meeting her eyes one last time. This was the hardest part of all. Staring into each other's eyes just before he boards the plane, knowing that the last few steps would be the steps that separated them for however long he was going to be away.

Taking a deep breath, they both raise their hands in a slight wave, saying with their eyes what their mouths could never tell before he takes those final steps and the door closes behind him. Placing her hand over heart, Elizabeth stands by as the plane gets ready to take off. Staring at the private plane with tears in her eyes, she watches it speed down the runway before taking off into the air. Taking her heart with it in the process.

Settling back into his chair, Jason tries to focus on the job at hand. He's no good to Elizabeth if he doesn't focus on the job and make it out of there safely. Lord only knows what she'll be without him, if he dies, well, he couldn't even think of it. He already knows what he is without her, a lesson he had learnt the hard way. When he thought she died, his whole world imploded and he couldn't even function. That was until he got a lead that she was alive, once he did, nothing and no one could stop him from getting her back.

As thoughts of his girlfriend flood his mind, Jason replays his conversation with Sonny, the threats he had made after he was ordered to Puerto Rico. More than anything, Jason does his best not to threaten his best friend, but sometimes it was just necessary. Now more than ever, it was more than just necessary.

_"Protect her with your life, Sonny." Jason says sternly, meeting his best friend's eyes with his cold glare. "Or it'll be your life."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me." Jason sates, leaving no room for misinterpretation. "Either you protect her with your life while I'm gone or I'll end your life."_

_"Just like that?"_

_"Just like that." Jason says, straightening his jacket. "She's my life. Don't think that being my best friend will stop me from killing you because it won't."_

_"Save your threats." Sonny sighs, shaking his head. "She'll protected as if she's family."_

_"She is family." Jason states. "My family."_

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

The drive back home felt like the longest drive of life, like it always does when he leaves, but she makes it back to the penthouse just the same. The guards seemed to get that she didn't want to be bothered, simply making sure that she makes it to the penthouse before they go about their business. Though she appreciated their need to keep her safe, Elizabeth just wanted Jason.

Locking the door to their home, she tosses her things to the side before grabbing a bottle of tequila and trudging up the steps to their bedroom. She knows that the only way she'll be able to sleep at all would be to get blind drunk and make herself completely numb.

The first week is always the hardest, sleeping without him, reaching for him in her sleep to find that he's not really there when she opens her eyes, its pure torture. Twisting off the top of the bottle, she raises it in a slight salute before downing a good amount, tears falling as she did.

Across town, walking out of customs, his bag slung over his shoulder, Francis Corelli steps out into the small town of Port Charles. Taking a deep breath, a slight smirk touches his lips, it was far too good to be home. If only he wasn't there for the same reason he always is. Just once he wishes that Jason would be in town when he shows up.

"Hey, man." Johnny, his best friend, greets him from a car a few feet over. "Welcome home."

"Its good to be home." Francis admits, handing off his bag before taking the keys and getting into the driver's seat. "Now to check on my favorite baby sister."

Starting up the car, he waits long enough for Johnny to get strapped in before he takes off to Harbor View Towers, knowing exactly what his baby sister is doing right about now. As they drive to the towers, Johnny fills him on things that has happened while he's been out of touch, not at all surprised that Elizabeth and the Corinthos duo still aren't on good terms. It would take a god given miracle to have that happen.

"I'll be back in the morning." Johnny tells Francis as he hands him his bag. "Should I bring breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll handle it." Francis shakes his head before giving him a man hug. "Its been good to see you, kid."

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny chuckles, pulling open the driver's side door. "Its been good to see you, too, old timer."

Granting him a nod, Francis slings his bag over his shoulder before making his way up to the penthouse level, greeting guards along the way. There are times when he misses working for Sonny, but it wears off pretty quickly, rather enjoying being a free agent. The danger factor is still present in his life, but - at least - he doesn't have to deal with taking orders from Sonny.

Taking out his key from his pocket, he slides it into the lock before pushing open the door, feeling more at home there than many places he's been. Tossing his bag onto the desk, he shuts the door behind him before taking a look around. So far, so good, she's yet to do any real damage, which meant that she wasn't taking it as hard as she usually did.

Walking over to the wet bar, he notes the missing bottle of Tequila and realizes how she has decided to deal with Jason not being in town. A lot tamer than he's used to from her, but he'll take it. That just meant that he needed to make sure he had his hangover remedy ready for her in the morning.

Satisfied with the state of the lower level, he makes his way upstairs, checking each room before finally making it to Jason and Elizabeth's master bedroom. Slowly opening the door, the light from the hall illuminates her features, causing him to smile slightly at the way she's sprawled out on the bed, empty bottle of tequila still in her grasp.

Taking the bottle from her hands, narrowly missing her sleepy fist swinging, Francis chuckles before setting it down in the trash can. Proceeding to fix her position, tucking her in snugly, but still giving her room to throw up in the waste basket if she needed to. For a small thing, she sure could put away a lot of alcohol.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful girl." he whispers in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before retreating to the couch in the living room, making sure to leave the door open just a little.

Landing in Puerto Rico, Jason pulls out his cellphone to shut it off when a text pops up, eliciting a slight smile to touch his lips. There was no doubt that he could trust Sonny with his life, but with Elizabeth's...well, it was good to have further reassurance.

The best kind comes in the form of his and Elizabeth's only mutual best friend, Francis Corelli. Knowing he's there made Jason's stay in Puerto Rico that much more bearable. Shutting off his cellphone, he hands it off to the pilot before taking a deep breath and getting to work. The faster he finished up what Sonny needed from him, the faster he'll be back home and holding her in his arms.

"Francis." Elizabeth whispers, eyeing the glass of a Francis Original hangover remedy.

Downing his contraption with ease, the aftertaste causing her to wince a little, Elizabeth rises to her feet before sliding into her robe. Feeling his remedy kicking in, she pulls open the slightly ajar door before walking downstairs, not at all surprised to find Francis in the kitchen, making his famous hangover - stomach friendly - breakfast.

"Morning, beautiful girl." Francis says softly, wrapping his arms around her when she walks into his waiting arms. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I need another drink." she admits, laying her head against his chest, shutting her eyes. "I hate waking up without him laying next to me."

"I know." Francis replies, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look at her seriously. "But another drink is the last thing you need."

"That's what you think." she shrugs slightly, plopping down on the stool by the counter. "But, since its you, I'll just take a plate of food instead."

"That's my girl." he smirks, grabbing a plate from the rack. "The time will fly by, Liz...he'll be home before you know it."

"Thanks for the grub." she says plainly, taking the plate and juice from him before turning on her heels. "If anyone needs me, you know where I'll be."

Walking out of the kitchen, she makes her way back up to her bedroom, setting her plate and beverage on the side table before walking over to their closet. Taking a deep breath, she pulls open the door, pulling out her step stool before climbing up and pulling out a box from the top shelf.

Carrying it with gentle hands, Elizabeth kicks the step stool back into its previous place before shutting the door. Its been a long while since she felt the need to pull that box out of storage. In fact, the only time she has ever pulls it out is when he heads to Puerto Rico.

Anywhere else in the entire world, she never needs it because he'd call her constantly, sending a couple postcards every day. But not in Puerto Rico, hence the need for the box. She tries to be strong, for Jason's sake and hers, but sometimes she just couldn't do it. With a boyfriend like hers, that's able to stay strong all the time, she's learnt to lean on him and not feel the need to be strong. Which, of course, makes it hard for her when he's gone.

Setting the box down, she sits criss-cross-apple-sauce on the bed before pulling over her laptop and turning it on. Setting everything up, she takes her plate from the side table and starts the video of Jason that she had recorded a year ago. A week before the second time he went to Puerto Rico.

_"Come on, Jason...please?" she pleads, aiming her video camera at him. "Please? For me?"_

_"No." he says seriously, putting his pool stick down. "I'm not doing this."_

_"Please, Jason?" she pouts, setting the camera down before walking over to him, fitting herself into his arms. "Please? For me?"_

_"Why do you need this?" he asks her seriously, staring into her eyes. "I don't see the point."_

_"Why does there have to be a point?" she counters, smiling slightly. "Can't you just do it because I'm asking?"_

_"You know how I feel about cameras."_

_"What if I said I need it?"_

_"For what?"_

_"For when you're not here." she sighs, her smile fading. "For when he sends you to that place...where you can't call or write or...I just need it."_

_He looks at her with a mixture of apology and understanding, lifting her gaze to meet his before claiming her lips swiftly. Reaching up his hands, he frames her face, kissing her soundly before pulling away, using his hands to wipe away the droplets of tears that have fallen from her blue eyes._

_"Okay." he whispers, moving to where his arms are wrapped around her, holding her close. "I'll do it."_

_"Yeah?" she questions, looking up at him. "You'll do it?"_

_"I'll do it." he says with conviction, taking a deep breath. "But its only for you...no one else."_

_"As if I'd ever share you with anyone."_

The video continues from there, a complete recording of the rest of their night together. A couple games of pool, slow dancing to a few good love songs, and ending the night with a good movie. If she had to choose a favorite part, Elizabeth would have to say the ending, while they are watching the movie.

Her eyes are glued to the screen, thoroughly enjoying the movie, but Jason's focus was solely on her. The love in his eyes, the pure enjoyment of watching her, had to be her favorite part of capturing their day on tape. Being able to see that look while he's away, it made it a little easier to be without him.

"How's the beauty?" Johnny asks when he walks into the kitchen, accepting the cup of coffee from Francis.

"Better than we're used to." Francis admits, taking a long gulp of his coffee. "But I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried."

"Maybe she's finally getting used to not having him around."

"Trust me, that'll never happen." Francis shakes his head, setting down his cup. "Whatever the case may be, we've gotta keep a good eye on her. There's no telling what can happen while he's gone."

Shutting the laptop, Elizabeth pushes it aside before setting her plate down. Her anxiety has successfully been dulled and she doesn't feel as depressed as she did before, something that usually happens whenever she watches their video, keeping her mind in a positive place. A beautiful place.

"Hurry home." she whispers, picking up their framed picture from the side table. "Hurry back to me."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

Waking up, stretching the fatigue from her body, Elizabeth glance over at his side of the bed before sighing. This was definitely going to be a long day. One that she wishes she could live through blissfully numb. Unfortunately, she has two loyal body guards that just wouldn't let that happen. Though great to have around, the two of them were true buzz kills.

Pulling herself out of bed, she forces herself to not imagine what Jason is possibly doing in Puerto Rico, keeping her mind on the world around her instead. She had enough to do today without letting her imagination run wild, proving to hinder one or all of her obligations if she allowed her mind to wander.

"Morning, beautiful girl." Francis places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." she replies, accepting the cup of coffee from him. "Johnny."

"Morning, Liz." Johnny says softly, setting her plate of food down in front of her.

"Will you both stop looking at me like that?" she says seriously. "I'm not going to implode at the breakfast table."

"Right." Francis ushers Johnny out of the kitchen. "We'll be waiting downstairs."

"Yeah...you do that." Elizabeth says simply, taking a long gulp of coffee.

Hearing the front door open and shut, she settles into the chair, taking a deep breath before shaking her head. This isn't her first time without Jason, she should be used to this by now, but she just couldn't seem to grasp that fact. Whenever he's gone, her whole world is thrown off balance, making her ache for his embrace, but knowing she couldn't have it.

Deciding to do what she could and focus on that, Elizabeth finishes her breakfast, downs a couple more mugs of coffee before heading out to face her day. Maybe, just maybe, if she keeps herself busy enough, she won't think of his as much.

"Mr. Morgan." one of the upper guards greet him, handing over the file he had demanded. "Everything you wanted is in there."

"Where's Jose?" Jason questions sternly, tossing the file onto the desk.

"He, well..." the guard sighs, shaking his head. "He's unreachable, sir. We've been trying to get ahold of him since you came in...still no answer."

"Send Javier and Renaldo to his house." Jason orders, walking over to sit behind his desk. "I want them to look for any connection between Jose and our current situation. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." the guard bows slightly. "I'll handle it."

Waiting for the door to shut behind the guard, Jason opens the file and begins to look through it, hoping that he can figure this mess out faster than he and Sonny have predicted, needing to get back to Elizabeth and fast. Focusing on the file in hand, he picks apart the numbers, needing to see where the shipments are being shaved and the possible guards responsible.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Jason's sister greets her, smiling brightly when Elizabeth walks into the local diner.

"Hey, Em." Elizabeth replies, walking over to hug the younger woman. "Heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah." Emily admits, shaking her head. "A doctor-in-training's job is never done."

"Right." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "How's that going?"

"Its hard, but I love it." Emily assures, paying for her cup of coffee. "I heard that you have an appointment today. I guess I'll see you at the hospital?"

"I guess you will." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Be safe on your way to work."

"Always am." Emily says wholeheartedly before hugging Elizabeth. "See you later."

"Sure."

"Doctor's appointment?" Francis asks her curiously, eyeing her intently.

"Its not a big deal." Elizabeth says plainly, buying a cup of coffee before walking out of the diner. "Just routine."

"What kind of routine appointment?" Francis presses on.

"The kind I wish Jason could be here for." she states, getting into the car. "Obviously he won't be, so drop it."

Leaving the conversation there, Francis gets into the drivers seat before starting the car up and taking her to her studio to get started on her next art collection. With her next art exhibit only months away, she had to get started or she'll never have them done before the due date.

Blasting the music, she puts up a blank canvas on her easel before taking out the framed picture of her and Jason for inspiration. Just because he's not there, it doesn't mean he can't still be her muse while creating her newest collection of paintings and sketches.

"Beautiful girl." Francis's soft voice speaks to her after he lowers down her music. "Its time for that routine appointment."

"Okay." she says simply, rising to her feet. "This month is going to be the longest of my life."

"I know." he sighs, slinging one arm across her shoulder. "But I'll get you through it. You know that, right?"

"You always do." she smiles slightly, leaning into his embrace. "I couldn't possibly handle him being gone without you."

Driving to the appointment in silence, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that this appointment would be different. She just had that feeling that she couldn't shake and it made her feel the need to have Jason with her, that much more.

Hugging Francis for strength, she walks into her appointment, taking a deep breath before going through the usual checkup routines. Temperature, blood pressure, weight and height. Not that she thought she'd be getting any taller anymore.

"Okay." her doctor says softly. "Time for blood work."

"Blood work?" Elizabeth looks at her confusedly. "Why?"

"Well, your blood pressure is a little higher than I like." her doctor explains. "So is your pulse...I think its best to be safe than sorry."

"Okay." Elizabeth sighs, rolling up her sleeves. "Go for it, doc."

Taking the blood she needed, the doctor walks out of the room, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts. Clasping her hands together, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before making a small prayer, hoping that it was nothing and her doctor was just overreacting, like always. Its her yearly checkup, nothing special about it, so it shouldn't be anything different. She's fine. She had to be.

"Sir, they didn't find anything." the guard reports. "What do you want to do now?"

"Now, you find him!" Jason snaps, looking through the logs. "I want Jose found and brought to me alive."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Morgan." the guard bows slightly. "We'll search for him until he's found."

Watching the door shut for the fifteenth time within that hour, Jason sighs, running one hand through his hair. This wasn't what he wanted to be doing at all, but it was necessary. If there was even one traitor among the workers, Jason had to deal with it now before it got out of hand. Let one slip by and more will pop up. No. This had to be dealt with now.

"This is good news, isn't it?" her doctor looked at her confusedly.

"Sure, doc." Elizabeth shakes her head, taking her receipt. "Great news."

"You don't look too happy."

"I have my reasons." Elizabeth sighs, taking the appointment card. "Thanks for the update, doc. Same time in a couple weeks?"

"Yes." her doctor shakes her head before opening the door. "Same time in a couple weeks."

"Great."

Avoiding any of Francis's questions, she simply tells him to take her home, where she locks herself in their bedroom with her DVD of them on replay. Tears in her eyes she hugs their photo to her chest, taking a deep breath before uttering the words she would never tell another soul until he returned.

"I'm pregnant." she whispers, staring at their recording. "I wish you would have been there...I wish you were here. Hurry home, Jason, please...I need you."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

- Roughly a year ago -

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sitting in her rundown studio, Elizabeth tries to picture something to paint, needing to get it done before she's late again. She promised Emily she'd be on time for her birthday party, but the painting was working against her. Taking a deep breath, she sets her paintbrush down, deciding that she needed a fresh perspective.

"Come on." she whispers, walking over to the window before turning to look at the painting. "This isn't your first painting, Lizzie...you can do this."

Trying to put her boyfriend's sister into perspective, Elizabeth tries to think of the right shade of color that would complete her painting. For a long moment she thinks of all the things that Jason has said about her and, just like that, the color clicks and she's back to painting.

"There." she shakes her head, setting down her paintbrush. "Now, its perfect."

Walking to the door, she sticks her head out to let her guard know that she was ready to go to the birthday party, painting in hand. Agreeing to wait a few minutes before heading down, Elizabeth secured the painting before heading down after the right amount of time.

She was standing on the docks when she heard the sound of a child screaming, sending her protective instincts into overdrive, prompting her to track down the frightened screams of the young child. She knew that she should have waited for her guard, but the drive was too strong and off she ran, praying the child would be okay.

"Hey!" she shouts at the two men manhandling the young girl. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?" one man counters, turning to face her as the other man threw the young girl into the van. "What you gonna do to stop us little missy?"

Her fighter instincts kicked in the moment the men started growing closer, fighting every other instinct to run, needing to protect the child. She tried her best, but they were just too strong, nothing she did helped and - before she realized it - she was being thrown into the van along with the child.

"Shh..." she whispers, hugging the scared child in her arms. "Its okay...its gonna be okay."

"I want my mommy." she cries, tears feeling like needles against Elizabeth's skin. "I want my mommy."

Humming to the child, she keeps her close, needing to give her whatever possible strength she had. One thought running through her mind the entire time, who was going to save her now? With Jason in Puerto Rico, there was no way to know if anyone would be looking for her, if anyone would even notice she was gone. Sure, there was the guard, but he works for Sonny and it was no secret that she wasn't his favorite person.

After they were taken to an unknown location, things went black for Elizabeth, being knocked out from behind. The last thing she remembered before her eyes rolled back and the world went black was the face of the crying child, staring at her, almost begging her to stay awake. To protect her. To save her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jason was making his way back into the rundown motel, picking up his picture of Elizabeth, wishing more than anything that he could be with her. For some reason, he had this nagging feeling that she needed him, that he needed to be home with her, but he just couldn't indulge it. Not when there was work to be done.

"Yeah?" Sonny answers when Jason calls to check in.

"Things are running smoothly." Jason informs him. "I should have things handled in a matter of days...a week at most."

"Good, good." Sonny replies, something in his voice giving Jason that nagging feeling again.

"Sonny." he says threateningly.

"I don't know how to tell you this man..."

"Just say it!"

"Elizabeth's gone missing." Sonny says carefully. "I have men out looking for her, but it doesn't look too good."

"Send the plane." he snaps, moving to throw his stuff into his luggage. "I'm gonna finish things up here and I want it at the strip by the time I get there."

"Jason, I'm handling it."

"Obviously you're not!" Jason says bitingly. "Send the plane, Sonny, now!"

"It'll be waiting for you."

"It better be!"

Ending the call, he shoves his things into his bag, rushing out the door to finish business before heading for the airstrip. He doesn't have all the details and, quite frankly, he didn't care at this point. Elizabeth needed him and he wasn't going to let her down this time. Not after the close call they had when he was in Alaska. He just had to get back and find her. He had to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Waking up, Elizabeth felt like she was having the worst hangover in her entire life, shocked into consciousness at the sight of the small child tied to a post across from her. She tried to speak when she came to the realization that she was gagged, unable to utter a single coherent word through the binding.

She could see the fear in the little girl's eyes, the bruises forming on her little arms and legs, making Elizabeth grow fearful. She wasn't sure what was happening, she wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, but she knew she had to save her somehow. She just had to.

Things turned chaotic when a couple angry men, obviously the bosses, came in and started taking action. From what she could tell, this was some kind of kidnapping and the guidelines they had set for the ransom wasn't followed through. Fighting against her restraints, Elizabeth tries to get free, but she just couldn't.

All that she could do was sit there and watch them beat on the small child before finally putting the little girl out of her misery. Heart aching in her chest, Elizabeth sobs against the gag, feeling like she had just died inside, seeing the child like that.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the two men take pictures, lots of it, before ordering one of their lackies to send it to the child's parents, breaking Elizabeth further apart inside. This couldn't be real. This had to be some kind of sick dream, a nightmare that she'll wake up from soon. She had to wake up from this. She had to.

Wiping their hands, they turn to face her, the look in their eyes send chills down her spine, afraid to even begin to think of what they had planned for her. Staring at them with a heavy heart, she makes a small prayer that Jason finds her before they kill her or - if not - that he doesn't find her at all. If they do anything remotely close to what they did to that girl, she doesn't want him to see her like that. It would kill him inside and she didn't want that for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Speeding to the airstrip, Jason calls up the one person that he could trust with this, needing someone out there looking for Elizabeth that thinks the way he does. With only one person in mind, Jason dials up the number of their best friend, relieved when his voice comes on over the line.

"Corelli."

"Its Jason." he says quickly. "Elizabeth's gone missing and I'm in Puerto Rico."

"I'll be on the first plane to Port Charles." Francis says without hesitation. "We'll find her, Jase. We always do."

"Just start looking for her." he says seriously. "I'll meet up with you once I get back to town."

"You got it."

Ending the call, he drives faster and faster, needing to get on that damn plane and get back to town already. Finding the plane on the strip, Jason runs up the steps, shutting the door before tossing his bags to the side. Ordering the pilot to take off, Jason straps in for the flight, begging Elizabeth to be okay and to hold on until he can get to her. Until he can save her and bring her back home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuts sprawled through her body, bruises up and down her arms, Elizabeth huddles into herself, praying for someone to find her, to save her. Laying half naked on the cold floor, Elizabeth shuts her eyes, needing to be anywhere else, anywhere other than where she is.

Despite her best efforts, she could still feel their hands all over her body, touching and feeling wherever they felt like, making her feel like nothing but a piece of meat. The way they treated her, without care or decency, rough and raw, she felt like dying.

There were moments when she wanted to lean into the knife they were using to keep her still. To just lean into the blade and have it end, but she couldn't. The fighter in her stopped her from giving in, needing to stay alive for a while longer, until someone could save her. She couldn't give up. She just couldn't.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jason searched for days with Francis and Johnny, but they just kept hitting dead end after dead end. With hope slipping from their grasp, Jason knew he had to find some kind of lead, anything to tell him what happened to her, who took her, and where they had her. They were about to head back out into the streets when a knock sounded at the door. The break that they had so desperately needed.

Tracking down the lead, Jason tracked Elizabeth down to an old abandoned factory outside of Rochester, taking the two guys with him as they storm the place, killing anyone in sight. There was no time for questions, no time for mercy, anyone that got in their way ended up with three bullets in them.

When he finally found her, Jason ordered the two of them to stay out of the room, not wanting either of them to see her in the shape she was in. The fear in her eyes was undeniable. It was like she couldn't even see him, like she was stuck, her mind frozen in whatever hell they had put her through.

Tears in his eyes, he knelt down on both knees, hands up in surrender, needing her to see that he wouldn't hurt her. Every inch he took, the further away Elizabeth pulled, backing up into the wall, begging him to leave her alone. To not hurt her. To just leave her be.

"Its me." he begs her to see him, to see that he loved her, that he would never hurt her. "Its Jason...please...please remember. Please, look at me...see me!"

"Jason?" she whispers, a moment of clarity pushing through as she stares at him. "Jason?"

"Yeah, baby, its me." he whispers, reaching out his hands for her. "Its me...I'm here. You don't have to be afraid anymore...I'm here."

"Jason." she whispers, no longer a question. "But...but you're in Puerto Rico...you can't be...you can't be here."

"I'm here...I'm real." he slides his hands into hers when she doesn't pull away. "You feel my hands? Feel my face? I'm here."

"You're here." she whispers, feeling his face in her soft embrace. "You're really here."

"I'm really here." he says with conviction, his heart breaking at the coldness in her tone. "I'm here and I'm taking you home."

"Okay." she shakes her head, allowing him to wrap his jacket around her and lift her into his arms. "Okay."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable as being a part of the cannon General Hospital.**

**Claiming any artistic creativity thought up by yours truly. Copy Writers be fore shamed.**

* * *

~*~**  
DARK SIDE  
**~*~

**- Roughly a year ago -**  
**...continued...**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Her baby blue eyes, once warm and welcoming, are now cold and distant. The most beautiful eyes he had ever been privileged to stare into has lost its glow and Jason wanted - more than anything - to break through it and bring her back.

Desperately so, he just wants the warmth to return to her eyes, for her to ramble uncontrollably and just be the woman that he fell in love with. Not this shell shocked woman that has taken her place. But, no matter what he does, she just can't or won't resurface. Like she just locked herself within her body, refusing to let herself be open again.

"She up for visitors?" Francis asks, standing outside the penthouse door, as per Jason's insistence.

"No." Jason shakes his head. "She's not up for anything right now."

"I hate this, man." Francis sighs, leaning against the elevator. "I should have been here."

"I should have been here." he corrects him. "If I wasn't in Puerto Rico...this is on me."

"What do we do now?"

"I wish I knew." Jason sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, stressed to his core. "I wish I knew how to pull her out of this, but I don't."

"Maybe...maybe she needs more help than you can give her." Francis says carefully. "Maybe she should talk to a professional."

"No." Jason says firmly. "She wouldn't even let me take her to the hospital...she won't talk to a shrink."

"Then you should talk to someone." Francis concedes. "Get some advice on how to handle this."

"Maybe."

"Until she opens up, Jason, we'll never know what she has gone through." Francis points out. "And until we find out what she's gone through, she's going to be going through this alone..."

"You don't think I know that!" Jason snaps, glaring daggers at Francis. "I've had to listen to her cry herself to sleep for the last eight days! She won't let me near her. She won't look at me or talk to me! She barely eats and she has shut herself off completely! I don't need you to tell me how serious this is! I'm living it!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"I've done everything I could think of to help her, to get through to her, but nothing works!" Jason slams his fists against the elevator. "I've even gone as far as asking that jackass Lucky to talk to her! Nothing has worked! Nothing! And...and I'm afraid that if I can't get through to her now...I'll lose her forever."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sonny was growing tiresome with Jason's constant evasiveness, but he couldn't care about his best friend's feelings. Leaving Elizabeth alone, even for the span of an hour, just wasn't viable right now. Not as long as she remains the way she is.

Looking in on her as she stares out the window in their bedroom, Jason couldn't help but hope that something would give way soon. Something had to give. If things remained the way they are, Jason wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to bring her back from the edge of the abyss.

"Elizabeth...I made you something to eat." he says carefully, setting the tray of food on their bedside table. "I know you rarely feel like it, but I need you to eat something."

She doesn't turn, she doesn't even acknowledge that he spoke, she just stares out the window, arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. With a sigh, he tells her where the food is before walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Walking downstairs, Jason glances over at the stack of files waiting for him on the desk, business that he should be handling, but just couldn't stomach to handle at the moment. Turning away from the files he looks at the pool table, realizing that even that wasn't appealing to him either.

"What am I going to do?" he sighs, running one hand down his face.

"Jason?" her soft voice catches him off guard, it was barely audible, but he's glad that it didn't slip past him.

"Yeah?" he says on a hushed tone, turning to look at her as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Without another word, she walks up to him, staring into his eyes before slowly fitting herself in his strong arms, causing him to breathe of sigh of relief as he secured his arms around her. Unlike many times before, she doesn't flinch, she doesn't recoil away from him, she simply melts into his embrace, laying her head against his chest as her eyes slide shut.

"I wanted to save her." she whispers, confusing him, but he doesn't question her. "I fought so hard against the restraints, but they would give...I wanted to save her. I tried so hard...I tried."

Fitting in his embrace, refusing to move an inch, Elizabeth starts to tell him about the little girl that she tried to save. Tears soaking up his t-shirt, Jason listens to every last twisted detail of how she was taken and the little girl that she had to watch die a brutal death.

She tells him about the little girl's eyes, how they stared into hers, practically begging her to save her. How helpless she felt when she couldn't do anything but watch as she was tortured and killed. She describes the pain she felt when the girl's eyes rolled back into her head before the men took pictures for the parents.

With a heavy aching heart, he listens to every last detail, letting her hold him tighter and tighter as she continued to talk, rambling on and on, unable to stop the words or the tears as they fell out of her. He knew there was more, but she wouldn't touch on what happened to her and he let her have that. This was a start and that's all he needed. A start.

Slowly but surely, he'll bring her back. He'll pull out the woman that he knows she can be again and he'll help her through whatever she has been through. No matter how much pain it'll undoubtedly put him through, Jason will break through to her. Now that he had a point to start, Jason won't stop until she was her again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Day after day, Elizabeth has started to open up more and more to him. She has yet to be able to stomach being around anyone else, but he's accepted that things would have to go slowly with their given situation and he wouldn't push.

He knew that Francis was hurt by not being able to see her, but he also knew that the older man understood. Right now, all that matters is Elizabeth and getting her through the hell she had been put through. Neither of them mattered, only her.

"How is she?" Francis asks, like always, when he comes over to the penthouse.

"She's...she's better." he says carefully. "Not by much, but she's better."

"Good...good." Francis shakes his head, glancing at the door to the penthouse. "I wish I could see her before I left."

"I know...she's just not ready."

"I know." Francis assures. "I don't blame her...I just...you know."

"Where you headed to this time?"

"Brazil." Francis concedes. "Got a few loose ends to handle down there."

"Be careful. She won't be able to handle anything happening to you."

"I'll be careful." Francis swears, taking a deep breath. "Do me a favor, man."

"Name it."

"The next time you're going to leave town, no matter where you're going, call me." Francis says firmly. "I don't care where I am or what I'm doing...call. If anyone's gonna protect her when you're gone, I want it to be me."

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head. "Yeah, I'll call."

"Good."

Francis jabs the down button before glancing at the door once more, saying a silent goodbye to Elizabeth before he gets on the elevator and rides it down to the lobby. Leaving town with a heavy heart. He wanted to be around until she was ready to see him, but he had his own problems to handle. He'll be back, though, that much is a certainty.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**:Present Day:**

Waking up, Elizabeth forces the memories to lock themselves back up, needing to leave the past where it belongs. The more she tried, though, the more she just couldn't do it. The little girl's face remained stuck in the forefront of her mind, reminding her how miserably she had failed, how she couldn't protect her or save her.

"I think I'm ready." Elizabeth says into her cellphone, wiping the sweat from her face. "Can you help me?"

"I'll set everything up." Emily assures her, pulling herself out of bed, despite the fact that she had just gotten into bed after a long shift. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you." she whispers, glancing over at the picture of her and Jason. "Thank you, Emily."

"This is a good thing, Liz." Emily says wholeheartedly. "It'll help, I promise."

"I hope so." Elizabeth sighs, rising to her feet. "I'll see you there."

"Okay."

Ending the call, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before walking downstairs, not at all surprised to find Francis sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands. With a slight smile, she walks over to sit down beside him, leaning into him when he slings one arm across her shoulders.

"Morning, beautiful girl." he whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." she replies, nestling into his side. "I called Em...she's gonna set up an appointment for me."

"Appointment?"

"To talk to the psychiatrist." she admits on a hushed tone. "Will you be there for me?"

"If that's what you want, sure."

"It is." she shakes her head. "With Jason not being here...I need you to be."

"Okay then." he says softly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

* * *

**Reviews politely encouraged! :D Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
